Diversion
by crazyimplications
Summary: You always need a diversion- an ace in the hole. Roxas has one. A very sexy one if I might add. XD WAHA! AxelxRoxas Lime! If you can't stand the heat, stay outta the kitchen.


Diversion

Late in the fall when the air begins to bite and the sun ceases its shining- indoors seems the most welcoming of environments- especially to people who despise the cold- like Axel. Perched precariously on the edge of his leather couch he contented himself with staring into the kitchen as his long time partner busied himself with making dinner. Axel stood- his tall and willowy frame stretching cat-like towards the ceiling in an exaggerated stretch as he made his way closer to the mantle to decide whether or not to make a fire that evening in his small home. Heavy-footed with boredom he began to stride towards the small excuse for a fireplace when he heard a loud yelp followed by muffled swearing issuing its way from the kitchen.

"Roxas…?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as he turned quickly on his heel and headed back in the direction he had come. "Roxas- oh dammit what did you do?!" Axel yelled as he grabbed a towel to stop the blood seeping from a cut in Roxas' hand.

"I was peeling the damned potatoes and my hand slipped-" Applying pressure to his wound it ceased bleeding relatively quickly and didn't look all too bad when he gingerly removed the towel from his now turgid flesh.

"Go clean that up and get something on it- you know where all the band-aids are-I'll make dinner." Axel called as Roxas strode out of the kitchen, "Don't burn anything this time-" Roxas snickered, making Axel's face form a very uncommon frown as he turned in a huff to finish the potatoes.

"I am an excellent cook dammit-" Axel pouted as he pulled his long, flaming red hair back into a rushed, sad excuse for a very spiky pony-tail. Pulling on a smudged white apron, he tied the long white laces around his lower back and set about cooking a dinner no one would scoff at… 20 minutes later Axel had started spaghetti in a pot after he pulled the simmering potatoes off the heated stove top. Axel removed his dirty red mixer from its hiding place in the cabinet as he admired just how dirty it was. The mixer had seen many episodes of use in its life and it was special to Axel- it was red- and it had the special task today of preparing his potatoes, Axel loved potatoes. After popping in the actual mixers that for some reason are always a pain to find- he delighted to hear the aggravating mechanical noise as he plunged it into the pan full of chunked up, but now soft, potatoes. After adding the necessary amount of milk and butter he decided he could admire the beauty of its milky white, smooth texture- that is until a small red bottle caught his eye. 'Tabasco sauce…' he thought amused- 'that'd be a nice kick…' Picking up the bottle he gently uncorked the bottle and then violently began to pound on the bottom of the bottle and the red liquid soon came to mingle with creamy potatoes- Axel mixed them together and admired his new creation- 'Now what could I do to the spaghetti?' He thought half excited as he tore through the fridge looking for anything 'interesting' to add to the meal.

After an hour Roxas was needless to say getting a little anxious to eat. "Axel I'm hungry!" He called and when he got no response he decided to call again- "Axellll!" He whined but received no answer. Pouting he got to his feet and lumbered lazily into the kitchen. 'It's all-clean?' Shocked he continued through to get to the dining room and across the table was a ludicrous amount of mouth watering food. Sitting at the end of the table feeling rather conceited; was the chef. Sitting cross legged in the end chair and drumming his fingers on the smooth dark table-top Axel watched bemused as his lover took in the sight of a feast made real.

"Ready to eat?" He smirked and gestured toward the table. Roxas wordlessly took a seat. "Where did you order all this from?" Roxas questioned warily staring at the man opposite the table from him.

"C'mon give me a little credit! Geez I made it all!" He glared exasperatedly.

"Okay, okay I believe you!" Roxas chuckled, picking up his plate and loading it with food. "Axel watched him anxiously as he dove his spoon into the potatoes for the first bite of the meal. The potatoes seemed quite good as he felt the smooth texture on his tongue- until things started to get a little hot. 'Dear god what did he put in this?' Roxas panicked mentally as he tried to look as if he was enjoying the spicy potatoes. Roxas painfully swallowed and examined the potatoes a bit closer. Noticing the slight pink tinge Roxas looked up at Axel's eager face, "These are -good- Axel…" He lied, "Did you put something new in them?" He asked in a non-chalant manner.

"Yeah!" Axel replied excitedly, "I put Tabasco sauce in 'em!" Roxas pre-occupied his mouth with a forkful of spaghetti and again just about choked- he glanced up to see Axel with his mouth stuffed with food- Roxas swallowed the food without having to chew much more and then proceeded gulping down his glass of water.

"What about the spaghetti? Put anything in there? Peppers maybe?" Roxas gasped.

"Oh yeah!" Axel replied swallowing- "Not just peppers but peppercinis!" Axel replied with joy. Roxas watched in awe as the red-head proceeded to stuff his face with the overly spicy food-"Roxas glanced at the French bread Axel had broiled only to see it covered in small circles- 'Jalapeno seeds-' Roxas thought, 'is he trying to kill me!'

'I can't eat this…' Roxas told himself knowingly as he looked at his plate filled with food from the hottest part of hell. 'But that face-' Roxas thought miserably as he looked at Axel happily sip wine and talk animatedly. 'It would seriously hurt his feelings- he did such a great job- it probably would have tasted amazing if EVERYTHING wasn't so damn spicy…What can I do? A diversion-' Roxas knew the only thing Axel loved more than his spicy food and potatoes was Roxas- and this was going to be the day it helped him out of a rough situation-

"Axel this is really good and all, but I'm hungry for something else-" Roxas murmured turning his cobalt blue eyes on Axel.

"I can make ya something else!" Axel said quickly standing up and beginning to stride toward the kitchen only to be met by Roxas' hand pushing him back into the chair.

"I don't think you quite understand what I mean," Roxas whispered as he sat in Axel's lap letting his knees grip Axel's hips, "I'm hungry for you…"

Roxas' lips twisted over Axel's mouth in a rough, bruising kiss. Surprised, Axel tried to push the insistent blonde away for a fraction of a second; the only parts of words escaping his lips. Axel gasped as he struggled to find air until he felt Roxas' tongue slide slowly over his lower lip begging for entrance. 'What the hell is he doing all of a sudden?!' Axel kept his mouth firmly locked until he felt a hand deftly find its way under his shirt and gently skirt fingernails over his abdomen in a teasing caress. With Axel's sudden gasp, Roxas wasted little time quickly sweeping his tongue inside of Axel's mouth; massaging the roof of his mouth and tongue with his own, quickly turning the kiss from bruising to hot and demanding. Axel was fighting an uphill battle and decided to give in- what was the point in fighting an extremely hot blonde out of a kiss? He wound his arms around Roxas' lithe body, pulling them together as his hands found purchase in his gossamer hair. Feeling Axel's accepting advances he backed off- replacing the desperate strokes with gentleness and erotic lapping of tongue against tongue. Gently biting Axel's lower lip he pulled outward and released it from between his perfect white teeth. Axel simply stared at him, eyes half-lidded with desire and lust clouding his senses.

"Do ya wanna take this to the bedroom?" Roxas asked seductively whispering into Axel's ear as he gently nipped at the sensitive skin underneath his earlobe, wiggling his hips over the obvious arousal confined in Axel's black jeans. With a start, Axel suddenly stood grabbing Roxas around the waist and proceeded quickly toward the bedroom. Reflexively, Roxas wrapped his legs around the older boys' hips as he pushed teasing kisses against Axel's collarbone- he was leaving the dining room, but still had a feeling they weren't going to make it all the way to the bedroom…


End file.
